


Idol

by Soar319



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BMX Reaper, Fluff, For a Friend, Lucio got a crush on Reaper and gets to meet em, M/M, Overwatch Summer Games, Seleção Lúcio, he has to return something reaper dropped, he is super nervous throughout the entire thing, reaper finds it amusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soar319/pseuds/Soar319
Summary: Lúcio always anticipates the Summer Games, especially this year because it's taking place in his hometown, Rio. This time, it's extra special.His idol is in the games, and so is he.





	Idol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luntian-Berdengguhit](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Luntian-Berdengguhit).



> This is based off Luntian-Berdengguhit's adorable comic, here!  
> https://luntian-berdengguhit.tumblr.com/post/148535540698/high-school-lucio-in-football-team-having-a-crush  
> It's basically the comic but in word form, also a basic translation since it is in Tagalog.

The Summer Games have rolled around once more, this time taking place in Rio, Brazil. His hometown.

Lúcio stood over the water fountain, just finished up with practicing his corner kicks and getting a drink of water. He was excited, ecstatic that he managed to get qualified to play in this international event! There were so many famous athletes here, from all over the world. He saw Ana Amari, an old lady that had countless gold sniping medals under her name; there was Lena Oxton, a younger and newer athlete but showed extremely promising results. She jumped the hurdles faster than anybody else in the qualifying rounds, Lúcio swearing she was more of a streak of orange than a person.

Then there was Amélie Lacroix, one of the most elegant and scary gymnasts Lúcio has ever witnessed. Hanzo Shimada was currently what everybody was betting on that will win the archery portion, Mei Ling Zhou dominating the ping pong event with the best sportsmen ship Lúcio has seen. There was famed Aleksandra Zaryanova, weightlifter champion; Lúcio could see both men and women sweating when she did her qualifying round, lifting up hundreds of pounds as if it was routine for her.

So many athletes, both famous and new. But that wasn't the reason his heart was pounding in his chest and that his hands were sweaty.

It wasn't because just two weeks ago he got an invitation to the Summer Games after scoring the season-winning goal for his college's football team. It wasn't because just two days ago he did his qualification round and had to perform in front of hundreds of spectators and a panel of judges. It wasn't because he was just done with an hour-long training session, nor because it has been his dream as a child to participate in the Summer Games.

When the Summer Games came around, that means _he_ came around too. He hoped that he could see _him_ up close.

Lúcio cracked open the door to the BMX training room, seeing the giant courses with the vast slopes and turns. Only one cyclist was practicing on the course, others watching with awe and shock; Lúcio felt his heart began to beat faster, as the cyclist swerved around a corner, braking at the finish line with a flourish of dust kicking up along the wheels.

_There he is..._

"Good on the slopes, but you have to cut the corners more." The coach was instructing, the cyclist wheeling their bike over to the stands for the next person to use. "Also, keep the giant tricks for the actual competition. I don't want you to get a broken bone while training of all things." The cyclist nodded, taking his towel and slinging it across their shoulders, the black helmet and skull mask betraying nothing of their opinion.

Reaper. BMX cyclist, holding six gold medals under his belt and going onto seven if he wins this year's Summer Games. He won his first gold medal before he was even eighteen and started rising in fame. Even at that age, he never revealed his face to the paparazzi, all interviews and news showing him with his helmet on. He was a mystery, a daredevil, doing the stunts that nobody else would do because it was likely they would get a broken neck afterwards.

He was incredibly cool. So cool. Way out of Lúcio's league-hell, Lúcio didn't even think Reaper knew he existed. Lúcio was famous in terms of locally, _maybe_ nationally, and definitely not internationally.

Reaper was just so unbelievably cool and mysterious, Lúcio knew some of his fans would kill just to be in the same building with him, even more if it was just a chance to see him live.

_He's coming this way! Hide!_

Scurrying away from the door, Lúcio hid in another hallway as he heard the doors open, heavy footsteps following it. When it faded away, he walked back, seeing Reaper walking away; he widened his eyes when he saw the towel on Reaper's shoulders slip off, fluttering down next to his feet. Picking it up, he looked down at it.

_His towel...! Should I return it?_

Oh, who was he kidding. If he was a bit more well-known maybe he would have enough confidence to go actually talk to Reaper... He'll just deliver the towel back to the training room, it was probably just a normal towel-

Reaper's iconic little skull was printed in the corner with his name written along the edge. Oh. This was specifically Reaper's towel. He can't drop it off in the training room, he has to return it. Did Reaper have his own room or should he stop by the locker room? Lúcio sighed, shaking his head. It was Reaper, of course he would have his own room.

_Wonder where his room is?_

Walking in the direction Reaper was headed in, he stopped to ask a few other athletes if they knew where Reaper's room was. He bumped into Amélie Lacroix around the corner, freezing up as she coldly stared down at him.

"U-Uhm... Do you know where Reaper's room is?" He stammered, clutching the towel tightly. She pointed down the hall.

"Right, third left door." She said before walking away, her heels clicking along the marble floor. Lúcio shivered, following her directions. _Scary_...

Looking up at the third door on the left side of the hallway, it was labelled "Reaper" with the skull decorated next to the name. It was slightly cracked open, Lúcio guessing that Reaper only just went in. Taking a deep breath and trying to calm his nerves, Lúcio pushed the door open.

_Ah! There!_

"E-Excuse me...!" Lúcio said, hoping his voice wasn't shaking as much as he thought it was. Reaper was unclasping the buckle on the helmet, setting the mask down on the table; his shoulder pads were in the closet, gloves set on top of them. He widened his eyes as he saw Reaper begin to take the helmet off.

_Nobody knows what he looks like under the helmet!_

"Sorry for coming in, but you dropped this...!" Lúcio said, holding the towel out. His hands were shaking as Reaper set the helmet down, revealing slightly curled brown hair. With every second that passed by Lúcio felt his breaths getting shorter and his heart pounding louder. Was his headband doing anything to keep the sweat off his forehead?

_I must be the luckiest person to be able to see Reaper's face!_

Reaper turned around, looking down at the towel. He glanced over at his closet, smiling and taking the towel from Lúcio's outstretched hands.

"Thank you very much." He said, running his hands across it to check that it was his.

Lúcio thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest and run across the room and jump out the window screaming. Whatever he thought Reaper looked like underneath the mask, this was a hundred times better than anything he could've imagined.

The little scars along his face made him look rugged, especially the two prominent ones on his right cheek; it suited the whole "Grim Reaper" theme he had going on. The hair was slightly curled and dark brown, a scruffy beard around his mouth.

Lúcio knew that Reaper's fans would kill to see this face, and he knew why now.

Reaper was drop-dead gorgeous.

"Hm... Are you Lúcio?" He jolted at the sound of his name, Reaper smiling at him. "Number 10?"

_He knows my number! He knows my **NAME**!_

"Y-Yes!"

"I'm surprised. I didn't think somebody as young as you would be here." Reaper said, folding the towel up. "Course, you did show quite amazing skill out there."

"E-Eh? You watched it?!" His thoughts short-circuited as Lúcio recalled his qualification game, suddenly remembering every single mistake that he made. Oh god, Reaper saw him angling the kick of the ball wrong, he saw him-

"Yes. Back when you joined the football team, I sat in one of your practices."  _That's even worse!_ "I was quite interested in the match, though I don't know why." Reaper set the towel back onto the shelf, closing the door.

"R-Really?!"

"Yes. You have quite the potential, I must say."

_REAPER COMPLIMENTED **ME**!_

"I-I saw one of your practices too!" Lúcio blurted out, immediately wanting to run away as Reaper looked back at him with a raised brow. "I-In truth... I also enjoyed watching yours." Looking at the time, Reaper smiled and placed the mask next to the helmet. Lúcio fidgeted side to side on his legs, biting his lip and picking at his nails. Oh god, he should probably leave, there was no way a famous legendary athlete like Reaper would hang out with hi-

"I hope you do well in the games." He said, Lúcio blushing and nodding.

"Thank you, I hope you win too!"

"Do you have anything else to do?"

"No, I just finished training. Why?"

"Mind going out to eat? All the training must've made us both hungry."  
\--------------  
They settled on a little cafe near the stadium to refuel. Lúcio had his face shoved in the menu as he felt Reaper's eyes on him. His cheeks were tomato red and little beads of sweat were trickling down his neck, but it was not because it was hot outside.

_I thought nobody knows what he looks like!_

Reaper had his head rested on his hands, smiling at Lúcio as he briefly skimmed the menu. Lúcio didn't dare to peek above the menu, his thoughts going haywire. When he wished to see Reaper up close, he didn't mean this close!

_Why are we outside without his helmet?!_

God, he couldn't believe it. He was having lunch with his idol, the man he admired for years! The mysterious, cool, and daredevil Reaper! Internationally famous and known across the BMX field with a face never revealed!

_Nobody knows what he looks like! So then they don't even know what to look for!_

Was a curse or a blessing that he knows what Reaper's face looked like? Lúcio wasn't sure, trying in vain to calm his nerves again; he was still sweating like a madman, wondering how, how did he end up having a casual lunch with Reaper?! Taking a tiny peek at Reaper, he immediately shoved his face back into the menu as he saw the smile.

_Smug bastard! He knows that nobody recognizes him!_

Reaper smiled as he watched Lúcio fidget and mumble to himself, guessing that he was hiding his face behind the menu to cover his blushing cheeks. The football player was young, not even having any facial hair; judging by how much he was blushing up a storm when they were talking in his room, Lúcio seemed like a big fan. Maybe taking him out to lunch was overwhelming his brain.

_He's cute..._

He's looking forward to watching Lúcio compete in the games next week. Maybe he'll sit in the front row seats to be as close as possible and offer some support.

Yeah. He'll do that. After all, it was only polite seeing that Lúcio did the same for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is the comic! It's super cute! 
> 
> https://luntian-berdengguhit.tumblr.com/post/148535540698/high-school-lucio-in-football-team-having-a-crush


End file.
